Theros Leonin
Theros Leonin was a member of the Elite Micenary guards who was directly responsible for the deaths of Kallista, Bobo, Lilith of Lore, and Tyjah (all members of the Warriors Seven.) He was eventually slain when the rest of the adventurers returned to avenge their fallen friends. Little is known about him except his involvement in this battle. Battle for Xelb's Keep During their 10 year hiatus in the Black Plane, the Warriors Seven had left their underground keep completely unprotected. During the Black Rose Rebellion, the Micenaries took the keep as their own to secure a western position and trap the Black Roses in the southlands. Theros was the Elite Micenary placed in charge of securing the keep. With Theros traveled a number of cyclops and goliaths from the northern mountains. When the Warriors Seven returned, they had no clue that their keep had been overtaken. They were informed by an ally, and quickly set off to vanquish whoever had taken their base. Many members of the group were apprehensive when they learned it was Theros who had taken their base. His incredible speed and power was rumored to be twice that of a normal leopardfolk. This was true, as Theros wore a powerful pendant which doubled his natural abilities and gave him incredible foresight. Theros anticipated the arrival of the Warriors Seven and planted an ambush within the keep. When the group arrived, he and his soldiers sprung their trap. The Warriors Seven fought hard, but after no more than a minute Theros had taken the tiefling Kallista's head into his paw and crushed her head in with his cudgel. As the battle began to turn in favor of the Micenaries, Cannoth yelled for a retreat. He and some of the others immediately flew from the keep, dodging the massive spears of the goliaths and cyclops. Atop his steed, Tyjah attempted to turn towards the gates of the keep but his horse was tripped by Theros, who then clubbed the man's head in. Aegis, the prince of Sylvaria stoof his ground and attempted to catch the speedster within the grasp of his trident. Realizing his master would fail, Bobo the apefolk lifted Aegis and threw him onto the back of the retreating Idris (currently in the form of a panda.) Bobo turned to find the hard end of Theros' cudgel cracking into his forehead. As the Warriors spilled from the keep, only Lilith of Lore was left. Aralin had been captured by Theros, as he planned to torture her into revealing where the Warriors would go next. Lilith knew she was terribly outnumbered, but vowed to save Aralin. She slew two of the Goliaths guarding Theros, and as one of them toppled Theros used his overwhelming speed to draw the behemoth's sword and pierce it through Lilith. The dragonborn dropped to her knees, marking the end of the battle for Xelb's Keep. The Return of the Warriors While the Warriors Seven plotted on how to save Aralin, Theros and his soldiers spent this time attempting to torture Aralin into revealing what she had known. Aralin had already experienced torture at the hands of other Micenaries, and had no problem resisting their interrogations. During this time Aralin had been gathering the means to plot her escape, and after a few days successfully freed herself from her bonds. Within the keep she had found a magical suit of armor known as Demon's Whim and used it to battle her guards. Aralin set out into the Desolate Land to find her friends, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sandstorms and fell unconcious. Theros was infuriated in losing his prisoner, and sent the rest of his soldiers to find her. Digius told the Warriors Seven of what had happened with his magic crystal ball, and the group quickly flew to take the keep back. With no assistance, Theros was quickly defeated. Aegis pierced his heart with his trident, just as the Micenaries returned with Aralin's unconscious body. The Warriors slew their enemies and saved Aralin. Theros and his subordinates failed to protect the keep, but it no longer mattered as the Black Rose Knights were all but dead.